Sam Evans
Sam Evans est un personnage de la Fox TV show '' Glee. Il est un nouvel étudiant de transfert dans la saison 2 de McKinley qui a été découvert par Finn tout en chantant du Poison Every Rose A Its Thorn sous la douche dans le vestiaire des garçons. Il rejoint les nouvelles orientations dans l'épisode '' duos et datée Quinn Fabray, mais ils se sépara en raison de Quinn tricher sur lui avec Finn. Sam est dyslexique (ledit dans Adobe Audition) et à New York, il a été révélé qu'il est secrètement datant de Mercedes Jones. Dans Le projet de Piano pourpre, Mercedes a dit qu'ils datée de juin avant de quitter. Sam est interprétée par l'acteur Chord Overstreet. Biographie La saison 2 Sam était arrivée au McKinley High il était junior. Dans Adobe Audition, il montre un intérêt dans le Glee club lorsqu'ils chantent '' Empire State of Mind '' dans la Cour. Plus tard, lorsque les Finn et Artie commencent à parler de Artie joindre à l'équipe de football de revenir Tina , Finn s'engage à aider Artie si il aide à recruter Sam à auditionner pour Glee Club. Sam est d'accord parce que Finn est le quarterback populaire. Sam présente à la rondelle, Finn, Artieet Mike, pour les informer sur ce qu'il aime et leur dit qu'il a la dyslexie et a endormir dans la classe math. Il choisit le '' milliardaire '' comme chanson de son audition. Après que Finn est lancé le football par le nouvel entraîneur Shannon Beiste pour essayer d'obtenir Artie sur l'équipe, Sam ne vient pas à l'audition de Glee Club. Interrogé à ce sujet par Finn, Sam a dit qu'il voulait en venir, mais ne veulent risque étant aliéné la façon Finn depuis, comme le nouveau guy à McKinley il se sent déjà comme un outsider. Tandis qu'il le quitte, Sam révèle qu'il est le quarterback nouvel, à laquelle Finn est déçu par la nouvelle. in Audition.]] Donne en Cheesus grillé, après Finn demande Jésus lui permettre d'être le quarterback encore une fois, Finn, Sam orientations plutôt d'écoute de l'entraîneur Beiste. Sam va avec les directions de Finn, mais après cela, Sam perturbé son épaule. Finn est alors renvoie au poste de quarterback, mais se sent coupable et désolé pour Sam. En duos, Will Schuester a réussi à convaincre Sam à reconsidérer rejoindre le Glee Club, particulièrement puisqu'il ne peut pas jouer au football, suite à sa blessure. Attractivité de Sam est immédiatement notée par les filles du groupe, et aussi par Kurt Hummel, qui pense qu'il joue sur "équipe gay" et demande Sam à chanter avec lui comme son partenaire duo. Sam est un peu décontenancée par nature initial de Kurt et le fait que Kurt accusé de teinture de ses cheveux, mais qu'il convient encore du duo. Finn, toutefois, se rappeler comment Kurt s'est comporté envers lui au cours de l'écrasement de Kurt sur Finn l'an dernier, les soucis que Sam va être intimidée pour chanter avec un autre homme et tente d'obtenir Kurt et Sam à dos-hors le duo car il a peur que Sam laissera Glee Club après avoir été victimes d'intimidation. Sam refuse, affirmant qu'il a donné sa parole à Kurt et qu'il n'était pas aller régularisez. Pendant ce temps, Kurt est furieux par ce qu'il considère pour être l'homophobie de Finn, mais après avoir parlé à son père, se rend compte qu'il ne serait pas juste de Sam. Le lendemain, il s'approche Sam dans les douches et termine le partenariat, beaucoup de confusion de Sam. Comme il le quitte, Kurt encore une fois d'une manière enjôleur accuse Sam de teinture de ses cheveux, Sam nie une fois de plus sans enthousiasme. Sam expériences l'inconvénient d'être dans Glee lorsque Azimio et Karofsky jeter un ne dans son visage. Ceci est constaté par Quinn, qui, se rappeler comment elle se sentait l'année antérieure, lui permet de nettoyer et il y a une chimie instantanée entre la paire. Plus tard, Sam demande Quinn pour être son partenaire pour la compétition de duo, mais comme ils parlent, il tente de l'embrasser. Au départ, elle le rejette, citant son besoin d'obtenir sa vie retour à la normale après les événements de l'année précédente (grossesse). Encore, finalement, elle accepte d'être son partenaire (après avoir manipulé par Finn et Rachel) et ensemble ils chantent '' Lucky '' par Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat. Avec Finn et de Rachel vote, ils gagnent un dîner gratuit au Breadstix ensemble. Quinn est initialement rebuté par les tentatives maladroites Sam parler d'elle, et maladroitement la conversation se tourne vers le passé de grossesse de Quinn et garder secrets. Sam admet avoir un lui-même, et Quinn saute immédiatement sur cette, demandant si il est gay comme bon nombre d'entre eux suspect. Sam nonchalamment le nie et revendique son vrai secret, c'est qu'il teint ses cheveux avec le jus de citron. Il révèle qu'il déjà assisté à un pensionnat de tous les garçons-, qu'il réclame, explique pourquoi il est tellement maladroit en parlant aux filles. Les deux liaisons et Quinn empoche le certificat-cadeau, ils ont gagné, affirmant que Sam devrait payer pour le dîner, comme il s'agit de leur première date officielle. The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Sam est coulée dans le rôle des Rocheuses. Plus tard dans la salle de musculation, Sam et Finn discutent leurs insécurités avec leur corps. Bien que Sam adhère à un régime alimentaire strict et sain, tout au long de l'épisode il affiche des signes d'ayant un trouble de l'alimentation ou la dysmorphie corporelle, disant que s'il mange un hot dog ou manque d'une séance d'entraînement, il déteste lui-même « pour quelques jours. » Pendant une répétition générale, Sam promenades sur la scène portant une paire de courts métrages d'or très courts. Sam demande Emma si il peut porter « shorts de Conseil », mais sa demande est rejetée. Sam est plus tard s'est retiré de la pièce et remplacé par sera, l'enseignant. Sam a initialement croit que la raison pour laquelle qu'il a été retiré était en raison de ses plaintes concernant son costume, mais m. Schuester lui assure qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le corps de Sam ou ses plaintes. Sam tombe dans un funk et confie en Finn, qu'il sent en gras, malgré les protestations de Finn, corps de que Sam est fine. Sam conseille Finn à être confiants avec son propre corps, mais Finn semble prendre les mots de Sam dans le bon sens, comme il est presque suspendu après une marche autour de l'école en sous-vêtements. Après que la pièce est annulée, m. Schuester s'excuse auprès de Sam et Finn pour leur fabrication se sentent mal à l'aise et insécurité. Sam effectue plus tard '' The Time Warp '' avec le reste des nouvelles orientations. Jamais été embrassée, Sam et Finn discuter comment ils contrôlent leurs pulsions sexuelles tout en étant avec leurs petites amies, qui s'abstiennent de sexe. Finn, Sam raconte qu'il a quelque chose qui lui s'éteint, visualise encourageant Sam d'utiliser des images de l'Entraîneur Beiste en compromettre les postes pour se rafraîchir pendant les sessions de makeout avec Quinn. À raconter Finn, elle commence à circuler dans tout le glee club. Lorsque volonté doit parler à Beiste, elle prend très personnellement et se ferme. Will invite à voir mashup boys', '' Stop ! Dans le nom de Love/Free Your Mind, et elle accepte leurs excuses et revient. En Le remplaçant, Sam effectue des chœurs '' Vous oubliez '' et '' Chanter dans la pluie/parapluie, un rouge et le blanc le sporting cochée top et apparaissant pour se rapprocher de Santana, comme ils sont assis ensemble dans l'auditorium alors que Holly Holiday et Rachel effectuent le nombre de Chicago. Il révèle également que m. Schuester lui a enseigné comment lier ses chaussures, lorsque les enfants sont invités à son sujet. Dans Furt, quand Finn dit Sam qu'il pourrait être Sam remplacé par getting a dit qu'il est sur le point d'être super populaire. Finn pensé, et il n'a pas soin ça, il admet qu'il ne le fait. Il dit qu'il obtiendra Quinn à sa petite amie et Finn et Sam bosse de poing. Comme il marche away, Finn donne un sale coup d'oeil à Sam. Après avoir entendu que Burt et Carole sont se marier, il demande Quinn pendant un certain temps seulement. Il dit qu'il veut être comme les étoiles avec Quinn et dit qu'il aime Quinn. Ensuite, il bends bas sur un genou et montre Quinn, un anneau. Quinn, dit de se lever, elle n'est pas prête à se marier. Sam, explique qu'il veut se marier un jour et dit que c'est un anneau de promesse. Un anneau de la promesse qu'il sera vrai et jamais la pression pour faire n'importe quoi mais kiss. Il dit qu'il sera une promesse de lui faire sentir fiers, et de faire plus. Il dit qu'il se soucie de Quinn et qu'il en veut pour être ensemble. Lorsqu'elle ferme la boîte de l'anneau, elle affirme que c'est un peut-être. Dans une toutes les filles de glee réunion, Quinn affirme que Sam et lui ne sont pas officiellement datation. Dans le vestiaire de garçons, tous les gars de glee, sauf Finn, dites Karofsky à reculer de Kurt. Après qu'il renverse Mike et Artie, Sam se lance dans le Dave, à partir d'un combat. Karofsky, qui est plus grand que Sam, finit par lui frapper au sol et lui poinçonnage dans le œil, mais la lutte est alors terminée en Beiste de l'entraîneur. Retour à Glee, Quinn met un sac de glace sur les yeux de Sam. Quinn appelle oeil au beurre noir de Sam chaud. Kurt Merci Sam pour ce qu'il faisait. Parce que Finn n'était pas là, ils sont tous appellent Sam le nouveau leader. Lors du mariage, Santana raconte Finn que Sam est le nouveau hotshot glee. Sam effectue en'' Vous marier. Quand sera effectue '' Sway, Sam est vu serrant Quinn. Il effectue en'' juste la façon dont vous êtes. Retour à Mckinley, Quinn affirme qu'elle est fière de Sam ce qu'il avait fait pour Kurt. Elle dit que ce qu'a fait Finn au mariage est grâce à lui. Enfin, elle a dit qu'ils avaient parlé pendant ce laps de temps, et il n'a pas d'avis qu'elle porte sa bague. Après le départ Quinn, Sam sauts joyeusement. À la fin de l'épisode, Sam et Quinn sont inquiètent de Kurt laissant. Dans l'enseignement spécial, après Emma convaincu sera de laisser solos de nouvelles personnes, il la laisse les gagnants du concours duos , Sam et Quinn, prendre la ballade. Rachel est furieux à ce sujet et désigne le couple Ken et Barbie. Au cours de '' Hey, âme sœur, ils sont vus souriant à l'autre. Après être pepped up par sera dans la salle verte, Sam et Quinn prennent les projecteurs et chantent '' J'ai eu le temps de ma vie '' par eux-mêmes. Auparavant, le Sam raconte Quinn qu'elle regarde belle. Ils effectuent également sauvegarde dans '' Valerie. À la fin, Sam est vu exécution de sauvegarde en '' Dog Days Are Over ''. Dans Un très Glee Noël, Sam effectue un solo dans Les plus merveilleux jour de l'année . Dans The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Sam obtient dans une bagarre avec Finn après qu'il entend Finn criant à son époque amie, Quinn, sujet tabou Glee club pour le Cheerios. Will a briser la lutte avant trop violente. À la fin de l'épisode, Quinn kisses Finn. Silly Love Songs, il devient jaloux de relation Finn et de Quinn et démarre le sentiment menacé. En Retour, Sam forme un groupe appelé The Justin Bieber Experience et effectue le '' bébé '' et '' Somebody to Love '' pour revenir Quinn, après que Quinn constitue une excuse. Il voit également dans ses sous-vêtements lors de la présentation de Lauren. Alors que pour un instant, tout semblait parfait, à la fin, Santana lui fait réaliser que Quinn a triché sur lui avec Finn et qu'elle sera là pour lui s'il veut. Il termine sa relation avec Quinn et démarre datant de Santana. Blame It sur l'alcool, au parti de Rachel, Sam est vu faire avec Santana sur le canapé. Après la rondelle se brise en les armoires de la liqueur, Sam obtient ivre et au cours de la bouteille de spin, il obtient de faire avec Brittany. Santana obtient jaloux et hurle à lui mais commence rapidement lui baiser. Pendant [[Blame It (On the Alcohol)| ''Blame It (sur l'alcool) ]] et '' TiK ToK, il joue avec de nouvelles orientations, sous l'influence de l'alcool. Dans Sexy, il fait partie de la Bretagne-Santana , triangle amoureux, avec Artie. Après la performance de la Bretagne et Santanade '' glissement de terrain, il raconte Artie "Je souhaite que nous étions cette fermeture", ne sachant pas de leur interaction lesbienne. Dans la Chanson originale, il sauvegarde l'idée que de nouvelles orientations devrait écrire des chansons originales. Il fait également du bénévolat écrire un lui-même. Santana chante '' Bouche Trouty '' pour lui, une grande partie de son aversion. Il a même cesse de lui à mi-chemin à travers la chanson et obtient en colère contre lui sortir d'embarras. Plus tard dans l'épisode, elle dit qu'elle a un autre verset, et il est titulaire d'un morceau de papier qui dit « Non HELL ». Il joue également avec les Nouveaux Directions à Regionals, chantant'' perdant comme moi '' avec eux. Enfin, quand ils annoncent qu'ils ont gagné célèbre avec ses coéquipiers et hugs Lauren. Dans Une nuit de la négligence, il remet en question l'équipe de décathlon, pourquoi ils ne disent à leurs amis qu'ils allaient être à la télévision. Il est également l'annonceur pour le concert de nuit de la négligence dans l'auditorium. Né de cette façon, on montre qu'il et Santana ne sont plus ensemble, comme elle commence à faux-datant Karofsky pour cacher qu'elle est lesbienne. Il a peut-être pas sur Santana parce qu'avant '' Né This Way est effectuée lorsque Will demande sur les allées et venues de Santana, Sam, jalousement, dit qu'elle est probablement faire avec Karofsky, alors qu'il affirme que « il peut avoir son". Dans rumeurs, il est demandé à sortir par Rachel mais elle se ralentit, affirmant qu'elle est "pas son type". Plus tard, en raison de papier de potins de Sue, Sam est soupçonnée par tous à l'école afin d'avoir une liaison secrète avec Quinn et Kurt qui étaient les deux vu lui rendre visite à un vieux motel. En fin de compte, il a été révélé que son père a perdu son emploi après l'échec de l'économie, que sa famille vit dans un motel depuis un certain temps. Il est révélé que Kurt était lui apportant certaines de ses vieux vêtements après l'avoir entendu à l'Académie de Dalton livraison de pizza comme un emploi à temps partiel. Quinn entre-temps découvert la vérité en raison de leur participation à la même église et offert pour l'aider à garder son frère et sœur Stacy et Stevie. Lorsque le reste des enfants Glee découvrir cela, ils ont tous tangage acheter guitare de Sam, dont il a été obligé de vendre de retour, et ensemble ils ont tous chantent '' Don't Stop '' à ses frères et sœurs. Prom Queen, Rachel et Mercedes inviteront Sam pour aller prom avec eux sur une date de trois voies amicale, car ils sont tous uniques. À son retour, Jesse St. James également accompagne à prom, mais finit par passer le plus clair de son temps avec Rachel. Au bal, Sam effectue '' vendredi '' avec Artie et Puck. Durant le numéro '' Jar de coeurs, Sam va Mercedes, lui disant qu'elle regarde belle et lui demandant de la danse. Mercedes accepte, et les deux sont vus dansant ensemble pour le reste de la nuit. , with director Eric Stoltz in the foreground.]] Funérailles, il assiste aux funérailles de Jean Sylvester et effectue avec de nouvelles orientations '' Pure Imagination ''. À New York, il est révélé que Sam et Mercedes sont officiellement datation. Il révèle également qu'ils tentent de garder leur relation secrète du Glee Club, bien qu'on ignore pourquoi. Ils suspe {C CT que le club connaît déjà. Personnalité Sam semble être un gars sympa et posé et parfois un peu d'un dork, avec une maladresse quirky lorsqu'il parlerait, dans un premier temps jamais être sûr quoi dire. Comme le nouveau gamin, il continue d'essayer de trouver son chemin au sein des réseaux sociaux de sa nouvelle école et semble content de se faire des amis. Quand Finn lui offre la possibilité de rejoindre le Glee Club, Sam semble vraiment excité à l'idée et par quelle accueillants les personnes il a rencontré le sont. Cependant, comme tous les enfants, Sam craint d'aliénation sociale, embarras et temporairement soutenue de rejoindre de peur d'être victime d'intimidation. Mais même au risque d'être aliéné, Sam a montré des signes d'être très honorable, car il avait refusé de retour d'un duo avec Kurt, même si Finn avertit qu'effectuant un duo avec un autre garçon pourrait causer de lui être intimidé. Sam déclare il a donné sa parole à Kurt et qui était trop important pour revenir. Sam est un garçon évidemment beau, mais il semble devenir embarrassé facilement par l'attention, qu'il est donné par moments. Il devient plus timides sur son corps, particulièrement lorsque M. Schuester lui remplace dans le rôle de Rocky dans le Rocky Horror Picture Show. Bien que la volonté, il a fait pour d'autres raisons, Sam a assumé que c'était parce qu'il a demandé à ne pas porter des shorts moulants, et qui dit qu'il se sentait aussi grotesque fat, malgré la Finn lui assurant qu'il était en forme parfaite. Il s'agit également d'une chronique régulière dans d'autres épisodes. Despite being a nice guy, Sam is rather socially awkward and naive, and is generally oblivious to how much the girls find him attractive, he claims this is because of limited interaction with girls, due to previously attending an all-boys school. This appears to cause him to move a bit more quickly than most would in terms of interacting with girls, such as trying to kiss Quinn. He also appears to be very easygoing and likeable, as Santana declared him as the "new Glee favorite" in Furt. He is very determined to get what he wants, such as popularity or being Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. He is shown to care about Quinn and stays committed to her. Adding to the fact that Sam would like to be popular, he has dated or kissed every girl in Glee Club that was once on the Cheerios and seems to always need a girl in his life. He also accepted Mercedes and Rachel's offer to go to prom. Sam loves to play football and to sing, and he is apparently a bit of a nerd when it comes to things like the movie "Avatar". He was only recently taught how to tie his shoes by Mr. Schuester mentioned in the episode, The Substitute. {C Sam seems to be insecure, having body issues (as seen by his insecurities in the Rocky Horror Glee Show) and wanting be more popular, looking very shallow in the process. His popularity issues (first stated in Auditions) has been a problem for him for a while. Ever since he began dating Quinn, he has been trying to boil up to Quinn's standards and to be a perfect boyfriend and is resulting in his nerdy side being ignored for awhile. In summary, Sam has been shown to swallow, and in his desire to be popular, his desire is mostly fueled by Quinn. Songs Solos Season Three: * The Lazy Song (Hold on to Sixteen) * Red Solo Cup (Hold on to Sixteen) Solos (In A Duet) Season Two: * Lucky (Quinn) (Duets) * (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Quinn) (Special Education) * Baby (Artie) (Comeback) * Somebody To Love (Artie) (Comeback) Solos (In a Group Number) Season Two: * Billionaire (Audition) (''With Artie and Puck) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Never Been Kissed) (With Artie, Puck and Finn) * Marry You (Furt) (With Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Tina and Mike) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas)'' (With Artie, Kurt-Quinn, Brittany and Tina)'' * Don't Stop (Rumours) ''(''With Quinn, Finn and Rachel) * Friday (Prom Queen) (With Artie and Puck) * Bella Notte'' (New York)'' (With Puck and Artie) Unreleased Solos Season Two: *Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Audition) Relationships Quinn Fabray In Duets, after being slushied by the football jocks, Quinn attempts to help Sam deal with being an outcast due to being in Glee Club. Sam then asks Quinn to be his partner for the duet competition, and attempts to kiss her. Due to her past year and desire to get "back to normal, Quinn refuses the kiss and the duet partnership. However, thanks to the manipulation of Finn and Rachel, the two performed together and won a dinner at Breadstix. While there, the two bond and share their secrets. After Sam assures her that he is not gay, Quinn declares that they will use the coupons another day, as this would be considered their first date and that as a gentleman, Sam should pay for it. In Never Been Kissed, Sam is seen with Quinn by a fireplace having make-out sessions. In Furt, Sam offers Quinn a promise ring and hopes to marry her someday, but she gives him a maybe. Later in the episode, she breaks into his locker and wears the ring, hinting that they're officially dating. In Special Education, instead of giving the solos to Finn and Rachel, Mr. Shue gave the Solos to Sam and Quinn which Rachel now calls them "Ken and Barbie". In A Very Glee Christmas, Sam and Quinn are seen making out under the mistletoe by the lockers.And they wrapping present together. In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Quinn kisses Finn after the football game saying the speech he gave to Quinn, Brittany, and Santana to go back to the glee club reminded her why she loved him. In Silly Love Songs, Quinn cheats on Sam and kisses Finn giving both Quinn and Finn mono. In Comeback, Sam finds out that Quinn got mono by kissing Finn, while he was under the impression that Finn was choking on a gumball and Quinn saved him. While backstage after the Justin Bieber Experience performs, Santana Lopez spills the beans about the truth with Finn and Quinn, causing Sam to end his relationship with Quinn. Kurt Hummel In Duets, Kurt sees Sam and thinks he's gay because of his hair. Kurt persuades him to sing a duet with him. Sam is impressed by Kurt’s talents. Finn, however, believes that pursuing a duet with Kurt will hurt Sam’s reputation. Sam expresses that he has no problem with singing with Kurt, but because of the pressure, Kurt breaks off the duet. This saddens Sam, but he instead pursued a duet and a relationship with Quinn. However, this does not stop Quinn from thinking that he was gay on their date. In Furt, Sam defends Kurt from Karofsky after he makes inappropriate slurs and pushes Mike into Artie. Kurt thanks him for his actions. When the bullying finally proves to be too much to handle and Kurt makes the decision to transfer to Dalton, Sam and the others then beg him to stay as the boys vow to protect him. In Rumours, Finn and Rachel see Kurt leaving a motel room with Sam behind him; their automatic assumption is that Kurt is cheating on Blaine with Sam. Sam reveals later that Kurt was giving him some of his old clothes and only knew about his troubles because Sam took up a part-time job as a pizza delivery boy and delivered a pizza to Dalton Academy. Santana Lopez Santana and Sam started dating in the episode, Comeback. Santana and Sam started going out because Santana said that she could help his reputation. But, we soon realize that she is only dating him to cover up the feelings she has for Brittany. Sam only agreed to the offer because he believed that Quinn was cheating on him with Finn and that is how she and Finn both got mono, not because Quinn saved his life after he was choking on a gum ball, as they had told him. The last time Sam and Santana were seen together was in the choir room, Santana had her legs laid out on Sam and had her head on his shoulder. In Blame it on the Alcohol, they are seen making out a lot at Rachel's party. When Sam had to kiss Brittany during spin the bottle, Santana said she owned Sam. Sam and Santana are found in Rachel's basement, aka The Oscar Room, kissing as Quinn gets jealous. In Sexy, they begin to drift apart as Santana realizes who she is with Brittany. When Santana cries, Brittany, rather than Sam, comforts her. In A Night of Neglect, Sam is seen sitting next to Santana during Mercedes's performance. In Born This Way, their relationship is ended by Santana when she starts dating Dave in an effort to win Prom Queen and to convince Brittany to choose her over Artie. Their break-up is not a very big part of the episode, however. Santana simply tells the group she has fallen in love with Dave. Sam surprisingly makes no noticeable reaction to this, and when Santana and Karofsky are brought up by the glee kids later in the episode, Sam calmly says, "He can have her" implying that he was unhappy with her and is now relieved to be free. Brittany Pierce Brittany and Sam kissed in Blame It on the Alcohol during a game of spin the bottle, which makes Santana and Quinn jealous. There are no known romantic feelings here, so it is unlikely that they will ever begin a relationship, despite that, they are still shipped, and they are known as "Bram." Mercedes Jones In Prom Queen, when prom is planned, Mercedes is left out when she realizes that she doesn't have a prom date. During Glee club, Mr. Schuester brings up prom and Mercedes leaves. Rachel goes after her and talks to Mercedes. Meanwhile, Mercedes and Rachel both ask Sam out on a date. Sam didn't want to at first but he agreed. While Rachel is singing Jar of Hearts, Mercedes is sitting alone. Sam tells Mercedes that she looks beautiful and holding out his hand, he asks if she would like to to dance, she agrees and takes his hand. During Blaine's performance with Tina and Brittany started, Sam and Mercedes are seen dancing. By the end of the episode, Sam, Rachel and Mercedes are seen taking a prom picture. In New York, Sam and Mercedes run into to Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean and make up the excuse that they had run into eachother in the parking lot. Sam and Mercedes are confirmed to be dating in secret when after their conversation with Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know" to which Sam replies, "I don't think anyone knows." Then they proceed to hold hands. Rachel Berry See: Rachel-Sam Relationship '' In Rumours, Rachel asks Sam to prom and he says no, saying that Rachel isn't his type. Rachel believes, like many of the rest of New Directions that Sam is having an affair with Kurt when she sees them together outside of a motel room. When it is revealed that Sam is homeless, Rachel goes with Finn to where Sam is living to apologize. In Prom Queen, along with Mercedes, she asks out Sam to prom as friends. He says yes. however, Rachel's ex-boyfriend Jesse St. James comes back and joins them. After Kurt is announced as Prom Queen and it shows Kurt's face the shot flicks to Rachel, we see Sam's hand on her shoulder. During Santana and Mercedes' performance of ''Dancing Queen, he and Rachel can be seen dancing together in the background. At the end Sam, Rachel and Mercedes are seen taking a prom picture. Trivia *Dyed his hair blonde with lemon juice to look cool. (Duets). *Is the second member of the glee club whose vocal talents have been discovered in the locker room showers, the first being Finn. *Can speak Na'vi, the Avatar language. (Duets ). *Obsessed with working out, exercising, and sports. *Compared Kurt's singing voice to Faith Hill (Duets ). *Continuously ridiculed for having an exceptionally large mouth. *Known for making bad jokes. *Loves astronomy, Cool Ranch Doritos, Star Wars, and comic books. *Previously attended an all-boys boarding school. *Nicknames include "Macaulay Culkin stunt double" (Sue, Comeback), "Lady Lips" (Azimio, Duets), and "Ken" (Rachel, Special Education), "Biebs, Froggy Lips, Trouty Mouth." (Santana, Comeback, Blame It on the Alcohol, Original Song). *Many of his glee club-mates have thought he was gay at first, including his ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray. *Has dyslexia, which is why his grades aren't that good. (Audition). *He likes comic books (Audition). *Can imitate James Earl Jones' voice, especially Darth Vader. *Can impersonate Sean Connery in The Hunt for Red October. *Didn't know how to tie his shoelaces, but Will taught him how to (The Substitute). *Has Body Dysmorphic Disorder (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *Has kissed or dated all four former, female Cheerios/Glee members. (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes). *Is considered a dork, stated by Santana. *Thinks no one is more rock and roll than Justin Bieber. (Comeback). *Is the founder of The Justin Bieber Experience. *Is originally from Tennessee (then his dad was offered a job in Ohio). *Goes to the same church as Quinn, making him a Catholic Christian. *He works as a pizza delivery boy at night. *Continually makes nerdy, yet cute, references to movies, etc. *According to Brad Falchuk, the name Sam Evans came from Sam who was a friend of Ryan Murphy and Evans is for Dwight Evans RF on the Boston Red Sox. *Was born sometime at the beginning of May (Prom Queen). *He always holds back girls when they fight as seen in The Substitute (Santana), The Sue Sylvester Shuffle (Rachel) and New York (Santana). *Was originally cast to be Kurt's boyfriend but, due to this storyline being leaked and the chemistry that Chord had with Dianna (Quinn), the writers decided to make him Quinn's boyfriend instead. *Chances are that he was poor even before the episode "Rumours" as he said he handed out pizzas when Kurt was in Dalton. *He is the first character to be written off the show but then return. Quotations thumb|left|267px Gallery 789.jpg Behind the scenes on Quinn & Sam singing Lucky.jpg Cheerios - SAM INVASION.jpg Evans-03.jpg Gif2.gif Glee.S02E11.HDTV.XviD-LOL 0669.jpg Glee Brittany and Sam Kiss in Blame it On The Alcohol.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Kurt and sam.jpg Quinnandsam456.png SAM UNDERWEAR.png Sam&Mini.jpg Sam in gold shorts.jpg Samcedes 00001.jpg Samchel25.png Samevans-glee-audition.png Samtana.png Trouty mouth 88.png Tumblr lgli0qUMJc1qdx234o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr lkoxfe9hdq1qgg2nro1 500.gif Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-14h10m35s194.png Hevans.png Hevans 17.gif Kurt and Sam .jpg S320x240.jpg Sam Kurt.JPG 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 1303853553719 f.jpg 15.jpg 17gjghnm.jpg 207GLEE Ep207-Sc4 043.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 29.jpg 2x12-Silly-Love-Songs-sam-and-quinn-23986893-1580-888.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 358px-Tumblr lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1 130.jpg 36.jpg Glee Prom Queen Mercedes Sam Rachel.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-14h10m35s194.png Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-14h10m35s194.png Tumblr lh3txjpvbn1qa8072o1 500.png "Valerie" sung by Santana with New Directions.jpg Bram.jpg Bram - Baby.gif Bram - Christmas.gif Bram - Kiss.gif Brittany and Sam - Blame it on the Alcohol.gif Vlcsnap-2011-02-24-00h01m10s234.png 1-A.jpg 1-B.jpg 15.jpg 207GLEE Ep207-Sc4 043.jpg 21dgdfg.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 30.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 44.jpg 48.jpg 49.jpg 50gjghj.jpg 7.jpg Bbghjf.jpg Dfghfh.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans.png Fabrevans - Color me mine.gif 2gv33hl thumb.jpg.png SE-Tooba.gif Santana-and-sam 450x300.jpg Trouty mouth 2.png Sam and mercedes.png Hevans.png Hevans 17.gif Kurt and Sam .jpg Kurt and sam.jpg S320x240.jpg SAM UNDERWEAR.png Sam&Mini.jpg Sam Kurt.JPG Samevans-glee-audition.png Tumblr lkoxfe9hdq1qgg2nro1 500.gif Kurt and sam.jpg 333px-Chord overstreet is back.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:New Directions Members